Heavy in Your Arms Chapter 17: Akward
by laurah1236
Summary: After what happened the other night with Blake, Alessandra dosen't really know what to make of the two of them. But one thing's for sure, she can't say good-bye. She needs Blake as much as Blake needs her.


Chapter 17: Akward

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting so long for the next chapter. I've been really lately and highschool just started! I'm glad you guys want to read more, so I have alot more ideas in store. I will try to post once a week, probably on weekends because of school. Thanks for your support! **

_"Junior year will be amazing Aless, I promise" said Michael as we layed on his couch on his backyard porch._

_It was the first day of summer vacation and the Florida summer air was intoxicating with the tension of the subject. I could look into his eyes forever that read the reassurance he was trying to convey to me, that nothing would change from this moment. Not in a month, not in 10 years. But the reality was things were going to change as much as I hated it, I couldn't stop it._

_"Just one more year, and we're seniors...I can't even beleive it, then you'll be leaving me to go become a famous rockstar somewhere and I'll have to figure the rest of my life out by myself" I replied helplessly trying to take back my words as I didn't want to beleive them._

_But as much as I wished they weren't true, they were._

_"Aless, you worry too much, at this rate you'll have wrinkles before you're 20" Michael said jokingly to me._

_"Ha! Take that back!" I said throwing one of the pillows from the couch towards him._

_He grabbed the pillow before it could hit his face and he lunged his body on top of mine. We lay there quitely after a moment of trying to get my heart to calm it's rapid beating. Maybe it had to do with his close proximity. No, it obviously had to do with his close proximity. He had his arm around my shoulder, while we lay our feet across the other side of the couch._

_You would think this would be a romantic gesture, but for us it was a normal gesture, and as much as I desired for it to be more, nothing ever happened between us._

_Nothing but me gazing into his eyes wishing he could read my soul._

I woke up in tears. I looked up at my ceiling wishing for it all to be real again. Wishing to turn back time. His voice was so clear in my dreams, his touch so soft, and his eyes unbearable. Everytime I dreampt of him the repercussions were always the same. The same ache in my chest that could only be compared to a huge wound that never healed.

They say time is like a medicine, but let me say no greater lie has ever been told.

I got off of my bed and got ready for the day ahead of me trying to leave the thoughts at the door.

"Where are you going?" asked my beligerent mother trying to make sense of my gym attire.

"I'm just going running, I'll be home before dinner" I said.

She looked at me with those still concerned aging eyes of hers, that only cast more guilt upon myself. Another thing I had learned was that the guilt never ended. From my parents having to deal with me, to Blake who didn't have to put up with my depressing self but still did.

Blake.

That's exactly who I needed to talk to, to feel his embrace. Ever since that other day I didn't know what exactly to call us. We weren't exactly going out, well not in my mind. But we weren't just friends either, that'd involve much less physical contact, which I enjoyed way more then I should. Either way Blake would help me get through the brutal night I had just had. So I walked down towards his huge home down the street and knocked on his door hesitantly.

His parents and I had met before but it was still akward especially considering if they thought I was his girlfriend, so I did my best to avoid eye contact, even if they were the friendliest people in the world.

"Aless, Hey!" said Blake opening the door, his smile couldn't have been more breathtaking. But my mind couldn't appreciate his smile, all it could concentrate on was the fact that he'd called me "Aless" and I didn't know exactly how to feel about it. He leaned in and gave me a hug and offered me to come in.

"No thanks, I just came to see if you could talk before I went on a run, but if you're busy it's fine."

"No, uhm..give me five minutes and I'll go running with you" he said elated as usual. He could make anyone feel like they are worth gold.

"Okay, I'll just wait out here" I said smiling back at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, wait in my room."

To be honest I had never gone in his room before and was actually quite curious to see what it would hold. I walked up his stairs and entered the room he pointed me towards as he left to the bathroom to go change. It had neautral colored schemed walls and a brown comforter, to the back of his room was a nice balcony and to the right of the balcony was his bathroom. Right next to his bathroom wall was his music collection, alot similar to Michael's it just held different music I skimmed through it getting a vibe for his taste, which was somewhere between rock and classic rock to alternative.

Blake opened the bathroom door making me drop the cd's I was holding onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been.." I started to say.

"No, it's cool" he said back, reaching down and picking up the cd's I had just dropped. As he got back up I couldn't help but notice his bare chest and his shirt swung around his neck. He handed me back his cd's while looking at me in the indescribable way that made my heart pound harder.

Then his mom walked in. Nice way to kill a moment.

I let go of his hand that I had unconciously realized I had grabbed and took a step back from him trying to play innocent. Though I'm sure my blush gave me away.

"So...what are you to up to?" she said as casually as she could manage, intrigue coursing through her eyes.

Blake and eye looked at each other before responding, "nothing" at the same time.

"Really?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"No actually we were just going to go for a run" I said before things got more akward.

"Oh, well have fun" she told us as we made our escape out of his bedroom, downstairs, and out the door, but not before she hollered out, "Not too much fun!"

Blake and I couldn't help a huge laugh come out of our mouths as we closed his house door.


End file.
